Within the Mind of Alice
by MelancholyMemories
Summary: A bunch of short stories from Alice's POV. Range from K to T
1. Cheese

Cheese

Edward drove quickly down the road. Swerving in and out as fast as the car would permit. It was the time again; we were going hunting. Jasper and Edward had insisted I come along. As happy as I was to oblige, I still felt guilty for leaving Bella even despite that I had 'seen' her going to visit Jacob. I was thankful Edward trusted me enough not to read my mind.

Jasper's laughter interrupted my train of thought. I looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"What were you discussing?"

"We were talking about the one thing we'd like to eat again," he turned from my face to look at Edward. "He said that he would want a salad."

I giggled lightly, "Why a salad, Edward?"

"I've been drinking animal blood for long enough. A dead animal just doesn't sound very appeasing to me."

I turned to Jasper, "And what do you want?"

He smirked, "A steak."

I giggled again.

"Well, what about you, Alice?" Edward inquired.

I was silent for a moment. The thought was strange as only one strange taste came back to me from my human life.

"Cheese."

Edward looked at my face from the rearview mirror. One eyebrow raised in question and amusement. "Cheese?"

I smiled, nodding. "Cheese. I remember the taste because it was…unique."

Jasper's quiet laughing shook the car while Edward simply gave a small half-smile. Once he had stopped laughing, Jasper reached and put his arm around me looking down into my face with a broad grin.

"Cheese it's odd just like you." he said.

"Steak it's tough just like you." I replied.

"Touché," he said calmly before the three of us all broke into laughter.


	2. Fire

A/N: So sorry there was no introduction or disclaimer on the first story. Hello I'm Melancholy and I do not own any of the beautiful world Stephanie Meyer has created.

Well, these are all a bunch of short stories from Alice's POV. I love writing about Alice it's a lot of fun. Please feel free to leave both complements and criticism. Now on with the story…

Fire

I sat on the edge of Bella's bed. I was keeping her company while Edward and Emmett were hunting. We had been discussing all sorts of things from shopping to daily activities and even school, but I could see that something was troubling her. When she had suddenly stopped talking to stare at the ground I formed the immediate question.

"Bella," she turned her face to look at mine, "what's wrong?"

She was quiet for awhile her face turned back to the floor. I was patient. She finally was able to come out with, "Alice,"

"Bella?"

"What's it like?" she asked.

I paused unsure waiting for her to finish. We were still quiet. "I don't know what you mean Bella."

She gulped in down and finally came to face me once more. "What is the pain like when you get bitten? How do you tolerate the fire?"

I was unsure how to answer. "You've experienced it already, Bella, you know…"

"Yes, but I haven't had to experience it for over a day, heck, I haven't even had it for over an hour! How do you get through it, Alice? What is the fire like?"

I was silent for a long time. It was the first true thing I remembered from being human. Yet, I didn't know what to say. It was, in short, the most painful thing I had ever gone through. The fire was almost seemingly never ending; pain seething through my body. Death would have felt better. Even, that description couldn't live up to fully describe it. I could only put it simply. "It's horrible, the worst feeling in the world. But though it may seem to last forever you just have to wait."

She didn't say anything. Probably thinking.

"The end won't be so bad for you though," I smiled to her.

"No, I'll like the end," and she smiled too.


	3. Milk

Milk

Charlie opened the door his face suddenly lighting up when he saw me in the doorway.

"Alice! Come in."

I smiled broadly, "Thank you Charlie."

I glided in my mind laughing. I knew that he wasn't expecting me. Bella and Edward had left earlier to go on a date. I was simply here to pick up a book that Bella had forgotten to return.

"Bella already left with Edward," he said.

"I know," my mind laughed again, "I'm just her to pick up a book Bella borrowed."

He immediately looked disappointed no sooner than the words had left my mouth, "That's all you're here for? I mean…you can stay a little while. Feel free to make yourself at home. Heaven knows I don't mind."

I gave a small, enthusiastic grin, "I suppose I could stay for a little while."

"Great! Game starts in fifteen minutes so I have time to kill," he jerked his finger towards the direction of the kitchen.

I giggled as I followed lightly stepping behind him. He walked to the refrigerator opening it clumsily before he began rummaging through it. Finally, he pulled out a carton of milk and placed it on the counter. As he reached up into the cabinet to retrieve a glass he looked to me, "Want some?"

I politely shook my head, "No thank you."

He showed me the glass waving it around, "Excellent source of calcium good for bones and teeth."

I flashed him a huge smile making sure to show as much of my teeth as possible. He understood that it was a joke and laughed before pouring himself a glass before drinking it all down in one long gulp. When he was finished he set the glass down and looked at me.

"Most people don't like milk plain," he said, "I guess I'm just the oddball."

I giggled, "We're all different, Charlie."

"I would suppose so." He then seemed to drift into a thought.

A few moments later I broke the silence. "I should be getting home soon. I promised Jasper that I'd get the book and come back."

"Right," he said as he quickly moved to usher me up the stairs. I easily climbed them and reached Bella's room. I looked around at the cozy atmosphere taking in the warmth as I looked at Bella's bed where I saw the book lying on top of her covers along with a scribbled note of apology. I went to it picking it up and placing it under my arm before I went downstairs to the sight of Charlie, feet propped up in front of the television and all.

"I'm leaving now Chief Swan."

He was immediately out of his recliner to open the door for me. A simple gesture yet one I was accustomed to after coming here so often for Bella.

I walked to the door and stopped, "Goodbye, Charlie."

"Goodbye, Alice," he replied back before I walked out towards my car. Halfway there I heard him call, "Oh, and, Alice…"

I turned back around to face him, "Yes, Charlie?"

"Don't forget to drink lots of milk!"

And all I could do was reply with a laugh.


	4. Sign

Sign

The visions of Bella's "changing" had become much more frequent since the voting, even in spite of complications (it's quite funny all I here is werewolves and Volturi nowadays.) Yet even through all of it Edward was still not taking it as best he could. I thought it could possibly have been that Bella wasn't eager to meet his condition.

Seemingly though, as time inched past and the plans were slowly drawn the visions were becoming clearer more depictive than they had had been before. Still, there were always setbacks and Edward was still on edge about everything. I began to feel that it would be best if I were to boost his confidence on the matter.

"Edward," I said softly one day as I approached him.

"Alice?" he turned and his eyebrow shot up, "what is it?"

"I thought maybe I could help you."

He had already read my mind and was clear on what I was talking about but tried to remain as far away from the topic as possible, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your decision, Edward."

His face twisted into malice, "About Bella and changing her…"

"Yes, Edward, I've been having visions lately."

He scoffed, "No surprise there, Alice, tell me something I don't know."

"The same one!" my voice raised suddenly. "And in each one I see you, and you…."

"Bite Bella giving her what she wants," he finished fuming before turning his back to me.

"Why are you mad about this? I thought you'd be happy. I thought you'd feel better once I told you."

"I read your mind along time ago, Alice! I already knew about the visions."

"Then why are you upset?"

He snarled, "Am I not allowed to be?"

He gripped his head panting heavily. He breathed in and out slowly in an attempt to regain his composure.

"Edward, you don't seem like you anymore. Please, tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't."

He was silent for a moment. I presumed that he was merely thinking of what to say. He sighed, "Do you ever wish that there were directions to the world? A map? A small road sign? Anything?"

He finally turned to look me in the eye waiting for me to speak. For a moment I didn't say anything but I soon found what I knew was the only thing I could say, "Take this as your sign, Edward, the future isn't set in stone unless you've decided it. The sign says "Just tell yourself you can." So are you going to take the turn?" I smiled lightly. "If you do your mind's made up. No U's in this section."

He laughed, "Thank you, Alice."

I gave a quiet giggle, "Anytime." And I walked away to let the future pave its own roadways.


	5. Pole

Pole

I simply stared at it from the corner of my eye. The glare had appeared to me from a distance. It was a long, silver pole in the middle of the forest, quite a ways away from us.

"Rosalie," I said

"Hmm?"

"Can we go over…"

"No," she said hastily.

"Quickly," I smiled.

"Alice, I'm hungry, and I really just want to get this over with," she said lightly.

"I suppose…"

"Shhhh, I heard something. Let's go!" She tossed her long, blonde hair behind her and ran ahead. I took one last look back at the pole before I took off after her.

Within a few hours we had managed to "eat" several animals. Some were almost too beautiful to be killed (at least in Rosalie's point of view.) In fact we had to pass up a handsome, young buck because it reminded her of Emmett to which I had teased her about until we had found other prey. Once we were finished with everything, including hiding the evidence we began to walk back. Within minutes a familiar sight greeted me, except that it was much closer.

It was the long, metallic pole I had seen earlier. The top of it was badly damaged, twisted and rusty. Two large holes were at the top.

"Where'd this come from?" Rosalie asked.

"This is what I wanted to look at earlier," I replied. "I think it used to hold up something."

I looked at the leaf covered ground and sure enough a sign was laying face down buried under browning leaves. I picked it up turning it over to reveal a notice in large print. 'NO HUNTING' was in big black letters.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Where has this been? Why weren't there more?"

I laughed, "At least we're good at hiding our evidence."

Rosalie's face turned deadly as she snarled before quickly walking away from me. I dropped the sign face up by the pole and jogged to meet her. Face angry and fists clenched she mouthed words I didn't bother to interpret; she got angry at me for lip reading. However, I did manage to catch the two words she whispered aloud, and I surprisingly managed to stifle my giggles at them. "Stupid pole!"


	6. Fingernails

Fingernails

Rosalie drummed her fingernails on the large table in the living room. She had gotten them done earlier that day, before the rain came. Rain, it was the ultimate cause of our boredom despite my prediction from earlier this morning. Jasper had given up on our lethargic mood; he himself understood that there was next to nothing we could really do. No one wanted to watch T.V.; personally I felt that there was nothing good on. No games could be played, the boys were too rowdy and the house was too fragile. Board games couldn't hold our interest, and it was too easy for Edward to cheat (possibly myself too.) So, we simply sat with the patter of the rain and Rosalie's nails.

Suddenly Edward looked up from his blank staring and said, "Imagine if one of us should have a bad habit."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Like biting fingernails," he explained, "our's can't grow back. Imagine what they'd look like."

Rosalie examined her own nails thinking of the horror, "Disgusting! I don't want to think about that."

Jasper's face turned into a sly grin, a taunting grin, "All chewed off and red."

"Only the bloody skin of your hands," Emmett added.

"Stop it," Rosalie shrieked. "You guys are gross."

"The boys all broke out into immediate laughter.

She looked over to me and mumbled, "They are so immature."

They all heard it.

"C'mon, Rose. You're overreacting Alice hasn't complained." Emmett said.

"You know she thinks it too," she scoffed back.

Edward smirked, "Have you read her mind?"

Rosalie then got angry turning to me, "What do you think?"

I was quiet for a moment as I brought up my hand to look at my fingernails. Finally, I smiled saying, "I think it would be kind of funny if someone had no fingernails."

And as Rosalie's face turned into shocked horror and disgust the boys just laughed.


End file.
